


Who are you and why are you in my yard?

by Luriua



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Comfort, Dreams weak, First Book, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Passing Out, Shipping, Tehe will add more, Top Wilbur, Unfinished, Will finished later, bottom!dream, he thinks he doesn’t love him back but he does, hurtcomfort, i can’t do tags, love y’all, mysterious dream, painfully slow, uh maybe violence, wilbur falls to quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/pseuds/Luriua
Summary: A man suddenly appears in wilburs yard, what will he do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Woah! Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds a man passed out in his yard, what will he do?

———————————————————————

I run out, ignoring the cold wind nibbling at my neck each step I take making it harder to concentrate. I felt myself shiver but I tried to ignore it, the situation much worse then a little cold. I run towards the figure on the ground, his lime green jacket standing out from the olive grass. Rain came down at a gentle pace, it wasn't the type of rain to hurt when it hit your head. This was a very nice type of rain that calmed you during a bad day, But right now it's only making his situation worse. I don’t think that pouring rain on a dude laying on the floor is a pretty sight. I slow my pace to a walk as I get closer. "Holy hell are you alright?" I ask, looking at him below me. I tried to act like I didn't see him at first to make him feel like I wasn't spying on him or anything. He moves a bit but otherwise stays silent. Small short breaths could be heard even from a couple feet away, making me even more worried. My eyes squint as I try and see exactly where he is so I don’t accidentally Lean on him, I seem to be taller then he is. Not surprising, I’m pretty tall.

I bend down next to him, tilting his head out of The way of the rain that was slowly falling into his mouth to help him breath. I covered his face with my arm blocking out the rest of the rain. "Are you ok?" I ask again, this time in a more gentle tone then before just Incase he was scared. I look at his face, he has dirty blonde hair that falls in and out of his face with Every breath that almost bounces up and down. moss green eyes with wood brown in the middle, his hoodie all dirty but he still looked amazing. I couldn't help but blush, I didn't know I was attracted to guys? I probably need to think about that later. His face is blank like he had just seen a ghost. Maybe he had, who knows. He also looked very pale, concerning. But cute.

"C-cold.." he mutters, clearly out of it. His voice, oh god his voice. It was in a perfect middle of deep and soft. The perfect word to describe it would be soothing, I could fall asleep just hearing him speak. I mentally smack myself to get it together, he’s still laying on the floor. "What?" I ask. Its a pretty clear message all though his voice sort of distracted me, I'll be honest. And i don't know if that's all and why is he even here in the middle Of the night, in my yard. How did he even get here? I’ll probably have to ask him later. "It's cold.." he says, his words slightly slurring. They were a bit softer then before. I take off my jacket and wrap it around the stranger to at least provide him some warmth. I have to lift him up to do it but he doesn't seem To mind at all, he seemed to kind of like it. I button up the small silver buttons to fully cover him. His whole body falls into the jacket. He smiles softly making my job of not blushing harder. His eyes fluttered as his whole body slowly fell limp starting with his arm, to his leg, to his head. I couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion, the cold, or feeling safe but none of them were good. 

His breathing was slow, Scaring me as I picked him up bridal style, putting one of my arms across his head and back and the other under his legs. him only leaning into the warmth I gave off. This was supposed to be a normal gardening day but it went the opposite of how I would expect it, I didn't know I would find someone around my age who was freezing to death. His head was leaning into my chest, creating some more warmth between us. I wish I hadn't worn such big boots so I could get home faster. But i tried my best to get home as fast as I can. Speed walking down the sidewalk and not taking any breaks. I just wished he would be ok.

The time seems to slow as the walk back is terrible, this man could be a serial killer for all I know! But it's not right just to leave him there, he seemed so small compared to the world he's going to have to face, it wouldn't have been fair towards him. My apartment is big enough for two people, it had soft yellow walls with a light brown door. Some of my guitars hung on the wall, same with paintings. It had a small window in front of the kitchen and had two rooms. Big enough for two people. Or maybe I'm just hoping I can keep him, who knows? I will at least have to stay with him till he gets better or I figure out what's wrong and how he ended up in my yard. I see my house coming into view. I pull my Keys out and keep holding them until I finally make it to the front door, the walk back seeming like it took forever. I place the key in the door and roughly turn it left, the door to my house opening as the warm air hits my face. He stirs slightly barely noticeable if you weren’t paying attention. I walk fully in and and close the door behind me. I go upstairs, opening the Guest room door. I walk to the bed and I put him in my extra bed. leaving my jacket on him, he needs it more then I do. And I’m to lazy to undo the buttons. I grab one of my blankets and put it over him to give him extra warmth. The poor thing practically melts into the blanket, it giving him loads of warmth like I suspected. I let a soft frown take over my face as I go to get extra blankets for myself to sleep. It's definitely cozier inside the house, the heater gently buzzing creating a calming atmosphere. I brought back up the extra blankets closing the door behind me yet again, only this time I wasn't carrying a unconscious person. I placed the blankets by the bed and went to go get a heat pad ready for when he wakes up hoping it would help him wake up. 

I look through my bathrooms cabinets, grabbing the small light blue heating pad out and charging it, I walk out while it's charging to go get myself something to eat. I head out to the kitchen and look through my options, I spot some cereal. I pour the cereal then the milk, staring at the flow of it and almost spill some on my counter. I finish it pretty quickly and take a final bite as I walk over to the sink. I set it down in the sink and run back upstairs to check on the heating pad and the stranger. I check in the heating pad first, seeing it's fully heated I remove it and bring it with me.

Next I check in the man, who is still unconscious. I walk over and check his head, cold. I put the heat pad on-top of it to somewhat help. I get up to go grab some medicine just in case he wakes up with a headache. I’ve learned that can happen when you get to cold. I stand up, and begin walking down the stairs. I quickly grab the medicine and place it on the upstairs counter. Once I'm done I sit next to the bed and begins picking the skin on the side of my fingers, ignoring the small blood stream that came out. I really wonder if he will be ok, I mean I just found him on the floor in my yard. Also do I really like boys? Like I’m attracted to him like males are attracted to females, I haven’t ever had a crush on a female either. I never really thought I liked boys or girl, but I guess this stranger helped me with that. I really wonder how he got there though, in England its not normal for some to just appear in you’re yard. He seemed to have an American accent, is that normal there though? I sure hope not because I was planning on visiting there soon. I sit on the bed and settle for a little nap. ——————————————————————


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.

Hello! I’m planning on rewriting this whole story, so it will come out faster. Same premise, different words etc. love y’all!


End file.
